Other Skies
by Carousel of Dreams
Summary: Hey, this story is sort of about Tigerstar, again. This one DOES suck. Sort of.. serious. This is about the Other Skies where StarClan doesn't know about. You don't want to read this. A - B - A - N - D - O - N - E - D !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people! This is another Warrior fic involving Tigerstar. I promised a sequel, and it could be coming… But for now, this story is about Other Skies. What Tigerstar mentioned in _Starlight_, and where Darkstripe is with him. I was inspired by Journey to StarClan by Dewflower. Thanks! Ok, so here's how it works: this talks about just what other skies are. The Hunting Grounds StarClan does not even know about. So here it is.**

(It's the night after the four Clan cats left the Cave, and the Tribe of Rushing Water.)

The Tribe cats are all sleeping, but one is still awake. Stoneteller was sitting up, still grieving for young Feathertail who died to save the Tribe although she had one other prophecy to fulfill with the Clan cats. He sighed, but his ears pricked up in remembrance. Stormfur, one of the cats on the journey, stayed with them so he could be with Brook Where Small Fish Swim (AKA Brook). Stoneteller knew Stormfur would be the closest thing he knew to Feathertail. _Stop, _he thought. _Feathertail is not your Tribe member. She may have been noble, and helped the Tribe, but she is not a member. Sleep, as much rest is needed._

Stoneteller closed his eyes. He slowly opened them. He was in a cave similar to the Cave of Pointed Stones. It had a large stone in the middle where moonlight shone into. _What is this? _He saw a slender silver cat bounding towards him. The moonlight revealed the cat's face. The cat was a she-cat, and very beautiful. She looked very similar to Feathertail. "Are you.. Feathertail?" he mewed.

"No," the she-cat mewed. "I am Silverstream. I am Stormfur's and Feathertail's mother." As she spoke, another gray she-cat bounded toward him. He recognized the gray she-cat—it was Feathertail.

"Feathertail! What brings you to me?" Stoneteller asked. "Are you part of the Tribe of Endless Hunting? And you, Silverstream; are you one who Hunts with the Tribe of Endless Hunting?"

"No. I hunt with StarClan." Silverstream replied. Stoneteller remembered the Clan mentioning one Clan named StarClan. It was sort of similar to the Tribe's Tribe of Endless Hunting.

"I hunt in both skies, StarClan's as well as the Tribe's. Other skies are where both ancestors hunt." Feathertail mewed thoughtfully.

"Why are you here?"

The cats did not answer. Instead, the dappled moonlight shone onto the stone and the cats disappeared. In the distance, three shadowy shapes were moving about, outside the cave. Stoneteller padded one pawstep outside to the shapes, which turned out to be cats. One sleek black-and-gray tabby was murmuring about the other skies. The other one was a tabby with very long claws. And the last cat- he recognized it instantly. Its large body, murderous fangs bared and long tail let him know the cat's identity. It struck him like lightning. It was Sharptooth. He had hoped never to see the cat again.

_Had Feathertail gone with Sharptooth and the tabbies discussing the other skies?_ Stoneteller wondered. Before he could answer, Stoneteller was swallowed up in the darkened shadows of the murky cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Rustle, rustle-_ in ThunderClan's new camp, a white mouse with pink eyes stirred in the undergrowth. Leafpool's eyes followed it- Cinderpelt told her to hunt for the Clan. Her fur bristled as ran away. She dashed its way. Her claws were unsheathed, she was about to sink her claws in its small throat and-

_Gulp!_ A tabby tom with amber eyes swallowed the strange white mouse whole. _Brambleclaw?_ She glared into the cat's eyes and saw an ambitious glance and Leafpool's eyes rolled down to the tom's claws. They were unusually long.

"Hello... what is your name, young one?" the strange tabby asked. By the voice, she now knew it was _not _Brambleclaw. It was Tigerstar.

"Er, Leafpool." Leafpool replied.

"All the things that Firestar may have told you about me are not true." Tigerstar snarled.

Leafpool did not answer. She couldn't believe it. Her father would never lie to her. "Are you from StarClan?" 

"No, I am from other skies StarClan does not know about." Tigerstar replied. Leafpool was shocked. _How can StarClan not know about these skies? _

"What are they called? Is Cinderpelt there?"

"They are the Deathclouds. They have me, Darkstripe, and Sharptooth, a large cat from the mountains. There are numerous cats that have walked alone in the Deathclouds but all walk alone. I do not know if Cinderpelt ever walks in the forest." Tigerstar answered.

"Why are you here?" Leafpool questioned.

Before Tigerstar could answer, he took a swipe at her face, her surroundings swirled around her, and everything went black.

**AN: Hoped you liked the chapter!! More to come and I tried to keep it long. Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Leafpool woke to the voice of Squirrelflight yowling, "Wake up, Leafpool!!" "Thank Starclan it was just a dream," she meowed. Her sister looked at Leafpool as if she was crazy. "What?" Squirrelflight mewed quietly.

Leafpool looked at Squirrelflight. "Oh, just a nightmare, that's all."

"Anyway," Squirrelflight went on, "Brambleclaw and I were going to go hunt.. I was wondering if you'd like to come with?"

Leafpool nodded. "Yes, I'd like that. I could find some herbs.." she meowed, more to herself than to Squirrelflight.

"Well, eat something first, you look so small a mouse could eat you whole!"

With that, Leafpool hadn't noticed she was so hungry. She hadn't eaten in days. She had been getting dreams like the one she just had, except she'd never actually talk to Tigerstar. She'd see him and they'd end the same way too. Leafpool looked at the sky. "SUNHIGH?" she yowled. "I'd better get moving!"

Before Leafpool dashed out of the Medicine Cat den, Squirrelflight stopped her. "Hey! Don't run, you look as though a badger got in your den!"

"Sorry," Leafpool mewed to her sister. "I have to meet the medicine cats from Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan tonight, and I don't have strength herbs for myself."

Leafpool bolted out of her den. She took a mouse. She laid down to a small spot in the warm newleaf sun and ate it hastily. She ran to her den, but Squirrelflight was no longer there. She tried checking the warrior den, but she wasn't there either. Leafpool knew it came to her-she went to the nursery to take a look at Sorreltail.

Sorreltail was pregnant with her kits. Squirrelflight had taken a sudden interest in seeing her. She wouldn't tell Leafpool why, though. She padded in and heard Squirrelflight meowing to Sorreltail, "So that's how you know if you're pregnant…" Leafpool meowed curiously, "Hey, Squirrelflight, what about the hunting trip?"

Squirrelflight was shocked; she didn't notice Leafpool come in.

"Yeah, sure, okay, I'll get him now.. let's go.." Squirrelflight nodded and padded out.

Leafpool turned to Sorreltail. "What was that about?" Sorreltail didn't say anything back, she just turned her head. Leafpool headed out and went into the hunting grounds with Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. She didn't pay attention to what she was doing, but thinking about Sorreltail and Squirrelflight's conversation, wondering why Squirrelflight was keeping a secret from her…

**A/N- I really tried making it long, it felt like a great place to stop!! Updating more often.. or trying.. **

**With Luff, **

**Moonstar and Sunstar**


	4. Chapter 4

Leafpool finished gathering strength herbs for the trip to Moonpool. She took them and she heard one kit mewing to its mother, "Can I go with Leafpool?" "No, you have to stay here!" the mother replied. Leafpool chuckled to herself and fed on the herbs. She saw the sun setting and she set off to Moonstone.

Leafpool made it, and she saw Barkface and Littlecloud waiting for her. "Have you seen Mothwing?" they asked her. Leafpool shook her head. "No," she meowed, remembering Mothwing's doubt in StarClan. She covered it up by adding, "Maybe there's an issue," Littlecloud replied worriedly, "Maybe you should go see-". "No..." Leafpool mewed. "We must do this."

She wondered if she should tell them about her strange dream. She told herself, _No,_ and closed her eyes.

It was all coming back to her… Tigerstar… the mouse… the swipe of his paw…

Leafpool burst awake. She was panting. The other cats were asleep still, and she closed her eyes once more. Tigerstar visited her again.

"What do you want?" she growled. "To… teach you," he replied simply. "I don't need your teachings! I'm a medicine cat, not a serial killer!" Leafpool barked. ((Sorry about the Twoleg term...)) "Yes you do, Leafpool. You should learn the weaknesses of those like me in the Darkclouds to defend yourself." Tigerstar meowed with a whisker's twitch.

Leafpool knew this was true, but she didn't say anything. She yowled, "Why are you trying to teach me?!" Tigerstar didn't reply, but thought, _to lure you in, _which Leafpool of course couldn't hear, and simply stalked off, and she heard hissing, and woke up suddenly.

"Why are you so… tense, Leafpool?" Barkface wondered wisely.

"N-n-nothing, Barkface," she meowed with a dip of her head. "Good," Barkface responded. "Now, what did you see, Littlecloud?"

'I saw… a storm; dark clouds surrounding me." Littlecloud answered. Leafpool's ears twitched when she heard the words 'dark clouds'. She returned and nodded. "What do you think it means?" she asked. "Maybe we should warn our Clans," Barkface suggested.

"Yes, maybe it's StarClan's warning." Littlecloud improvised. The two kept talking, but Leafpool didn't listen. All she could hear was Tigerstar's voice ringing in her ears.

"Well, it's almost sunrise," Barkface pointed out, which shook Leafpool out of her train of thought. She nodded and headed back.

In the darkness in the moorland on her way back, she swore she saw a familiar set of amber eyes...


End file.
